mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Names
This is a master-page of every MLNW user's name. If your name isn't on here: My apologies! If you are registered to MLNW, please add your name to the table. If your name is on here already, more than likely I have not specified your friends preference. Also, if your MLN name isn't on your userpage, I've probably put an unknown beside that too. Please fill this/these in yourself. Thanks! --Kjhf Note: Regarding friend preference, please put a yes (or no) in front, then expand. This way, when users are looking for friends, they can click the sort button and all the 'yes's are grouped together. {| class="wikitable sortable" |+ !Wikia Name !My LEGO Network Name !Nickname in MLNWiki (If Applicable) !Happy to Befriend MLNW Users? |+ |Alexjoburg | | |Yes, I always accepts never rejects. Looking for help and clicks please. Also will trade. |+ |Followed by 100 zeroes | |FB100Z |No |+ |Kjhf | | |Yes, but please see me in IRC (or Café K customers) |+ |TheLegoBrick | | |Unknown |+ |Omega Blademan | | |Unknown |+ |Brandbest1 | |BB1 |Yes, only if shopping from my store |+ |Uiuiuy35 | | |Yes, prefers Rank 5 and above, but no Rank 0-3 |+ |Vezon The Piraka | |VTP |Unknown |+ |Delta43 | | |No, inactive user. |+ |Kiriluser | |Qaz |Yes, if you have a good reason for doing so. Otherwise, no. |+ |Mackmoron11 | |MM11 |Yes, but you will be blocked a lot for my store stuff, but I will unblock you. |+ |Nitecrew | | |Yes, if you are a named user on this Wiki I will consider them. |+ |JediWinter | | |Yes |+ |Killerbreadbug72 | |KBB72 |Unknown |+ |Boidoh | | |Yes, I always accept and never reject. |+ |Olsonman | |Wave Hunter Olsonman |Unknown |+ |German77 | | |Yes very happy and did you want see my store User:German77/jugerman store |+ |Hawk1777 | | |Yes |+ |FerrariBricks | | |Not until I am Rank 6 |+ |PhilXZ | | |Unknown |+ |Bstern | | |Unknown |+ |00M00 | | |See if you can. My friendlist is full. |+ |Troyl | | |Yes, Troyl's Junk Yard customers and selected people only |+ |Kanohi Zatth | | |Yes. Anyone that wants a friend and wants to shop at The Newbish Shop. Don't worry, I don't bite! Well, maybe a bit... |+ |theesado | | |Yes |+ |Meteor95 | | |Yes |+ |Jaller2 | | |Yes |+ |Legoboydrew | | |Yes |+ |Jas765 | | |No; only members of MLNO |+ |RedLegoBrick (formally Aleks60) | | |Unknown |+ |lionytai | | |No. Not very active here |+ |Mtmerrick | | |Yes, Rank 6 or above |+ |mwarvik3838 | | |Some, if I know them |+ |Wallraven | | |Yes |+ |LegoManiac97 | | |Yes |+ |exedra121 | | |Yes |+ |Logan-the-king | | |Yes, Rank three and above |+ |Metagross376 | | |Yes, My rank and above,no skull faces |+ |tombomdoodle | | |If you want to be, yes. |+ |darkdeathpenalty | | |My friends list is full, but you may try. |+ |Shadowmaster | | |Unknown |+ |Admiral Aeka | | |Unknown |+ |Agentscar | | |Unknown |+ |Jawaboy512 |Unknown | |Not until I am rank 10 |+ |BazookaTrooper | | |Yes |+ |Lihyahm of BS01 | | |Unknown |+ |Mike44456 | | |Unknown |+ |Nui-Jaga | |N-J |Unknown |+ |B43enjami7n | | |Yes, Rank 6 and over |+ |Ajraddatz | | |Yes, Rank 7 and over | | |+ |GFreeman | |Dead_Rising_Wii |Yes, my rank is the one & only true, no fakes.